kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KingdomKeyDarkside
Poll on my User Page! Check it out! * Current Talk Page * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 * Archive 4 WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! Talk bubbles Could I also have a Xion and DiZ one, thats it! it's still User:Namnx Mind if I use the picture of your Naminé one? The rest I have ready.HikariKH 17:04, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I want the armored Terra one please. Edgeshadow I can't see my words. Can you help me?Edgeshadow Gotcha Got that. I removed the talk bubbles from my first template, so the SER template can be deleted, or whatever's suppose to happen to it. Uh-huh, I got that. I'll mark it ASAP. So, what's up with you? hi^-^ hello^-^.. i jus got ur message on my talk page... and i jus wanted to say thank you^-^...and tht it's nice to meet you..... i'm not really familiar with anything on here jus yet.. i'm trying to figure out how to add things like the info box... plus when i was on your page.. it said tht if we ask you we can use one of your talk bubbles... can i have the one with the black hood... i like tht one^-^.. plus can i have it in a seagreen if it's ok? Xegoreg 01:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Xegoreg Just Here To Say Hi Hey, KKD. Haven't really had a word or two with you for a while now. Just here to say hi. Sorry I haven't been on the IRC too often, so...Hope you're doing okay! See you around sometime soon! -- I'm on the IRC. -- Talk Bubble Can I have a red and black talk Bubble with Roxas? --TyGuY 23:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) What an antithesis of a message that is... thanx^-^ hey dude.. thank you so much for the talk bubble.. i really apprewciate it a lot^-^ User Message =] Have fun playing Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II! See ya later! Mods Oh, well... Re:It's been too long, my friend. Not much, I'm on a bit of a wiki-break myself. Basically I don't do anything unless someone leaves me a message. (Like you just did). Reason being I've run out of things to do. I'm hoping once BBS comes out I'll have the motivation to come back. -- 01:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) As much as I enjoy that cat, I can't help but think he'll be the death of us all. -- 18:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid of what you'll do to me if you hear what I'm about to say but..... whose that? -- 18:15, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Ok, you've already warned him but yeah. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 16:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Give me a minute. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 16:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Done. --[[User:Gr8champ|''If I had a hairbrush,]] [[User talk:Gr8champ|'that would be amazing!]] [[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'''Pregnancy?]] 16:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Birth By Sleep articles..... Technically, I don't think the unreleased templates should be there since it's already been released in Japan. I'm pretty sure Kryten said something about that a while ago. :We aren't the Japanese wiki. How many users on here speak Japanese and own a Japanese copy? Not many. --[[User:SilverCrono|'シルバ']] [[User talk:SilverCrono|'クロノ']] 16:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:HOLY COW YOU'RE BACK Mirage Arena FuronXXXX has 82 mainspace edits, more than the required 75. How is that ineligible? 03:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) That was an accident. My bad. Mirage Arena goodbye I saw that you're leaving the wiki. Goodbye. --Charité 06:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT!!! Important Mirage Arena stuff. Please look at [[Kingdom Hearts Wiki talk:Mirage Arena#Who are the "Staffers"?|'this']] and give your answer. Re: When the heck are you going to archive? I thought in archiving after four battles, not counting Sudent Deaths. And archive each for battle in different pages so that it doesn't get to crowded on the Archive Page. EDIT:Nevermind that. I'll archive by batte, leaving in the page only the current and previous battle. Each Raound will have a page. Also, should we name the archive page like we discussed on the MA Talkpage? That is, Previous Winners or Hall of Fame? Or should I just name it Archive Round 1? EDIT02:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC): OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! Something is very wrong with the MA battle template. Very bery very very wrong. I tried to fix, but I failed. I belive it's the countdown who is screwing it up. 22:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC) BBS Keyblades Which guidebook are the scans from? BradyGames has a history of making mistakes. 03:17, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Then (as much as I hate to say it) we probably shouldn't be using the scans as a source. If we can't verify where they're from we can't very well know if they're credible, can we? 03:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Editing How do I add information when something says i'm not able to? Re:Request KKKKKKKKD Hey KKD, may I suggest ending the white text span before the template section? It makes the text invisible. Userboxes Voting Countdown MA Sups